dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A-MAP17 Advance
The A-MAP17 Advance is a highly developed weapon capable of mass destruction and was only made in a pair. There are nine switch button settings for bullet ammunition, three switch button settings for special ammunition, and four button settings for grenade ammunition. It also come with a repel rope and harpoons, five sets of scope visions, and zooming vision. It is also installed with a retractable blade whip to reach over 20 yards. the blade is protected by a repelling force field to repel all matters of energy. the red orbs in the pistol are used as a lantern to light up a room. there are two mini generators installed. one generates energy and the other generates the ability to make bullets from metal fed through the back port, but this presses takes some time to complete. This gun is made for firing, long range strikes, and close range combat. The setting switches are simple and yet complex. One must know and remember where the setting was last placed. 'Features' * 'Energy auto reload' Automatically reloads a clip after use and replaced with a full one when inserted on the right side of the gun. * 'Round auto reload' Automatically reloads a clip after use and replaced with a full one when inserted on the left side of the gun. * 'Mini ammunition producer' Has a small built in generator that could be fed pieces of any metal to recycle into bullets. Also is powered by the mini energy generator. * 'Mini energy generator' Produces energy that is formed into small orbs to use as energy ammunition. * 'Ammunition switches' A switch that changes the types of ammunition from regular, energy, and tech. * 'Grenade switches' A switch that changes the types of grenades from regular, energy, and tech. * 'Blade whip release' A switch to release the lock on the blade to whip out as far as 20 yds. * 'Retractable blade whip' The blade stretches out to it's limit before retracting back to it's original blade form. * 'Metal feeder port opener' A port to feed the mini ammunition producer to create bullets. * 'Double barrel' There are one barrel on each side of the blade on the gun. * 'Grenade launcher' An angled launcher cannon right above the barrel of the gun. * 'Dual triggers' Trigger that fires the gun or when in blade setting, can fire out the blade to it's full extent or leave the blade extended without retracting. * 'Far sight scope: IR, NV, HV, MD, SD, ER, and XR sights' Up to a a mile far using infrared, night vision, heat vision, motion detection, energy reading, and x-ray sights. * 'Zooming sights' Zooms anywhere from close to a mile range long. * 'Lights' Lights that can shine from dim to blinding illumination. * 'Repelling' Blade whips can be used as a means to repel down walls. harpoons also comes with rope used to climb up walls. * Mini force field generator Only creates an impenetrable skin force field for the gun, but still allows the owner to operate the gun. 'Ammunition' *Armor piercing *Hollow point *Tracer round *Heater round *Energy round *Seeker round *Stun Round *Laser *Flares *Dart: poison, sedative, lethal, paralysis, shock, and hallucinogen *Grenade *Sticky grenade *Energy grenade *Spear grenade *Harpoon /w Repel rope Category:Weapons